Secret Senses
by Shades22
Summary: He started to break under the pressure, he wasn't the first to and he wouldn't be the last but when another interrupts his plan of demise he discovers that there might still be someone worth living for ... but does that someone think the same?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Senses: Prologue

Shadows followed behind their master as he walked to his destination for what would be the final time. Thick woods surrounded the area before a lone clearing could be found. Stone had become completely covered in an over growth of wild plants. The young man walked through the stone until he came to a cellar entrance that led to a basement that he new fairly well. A deep breath was taken in before the cellar doors were pushed opened. Just being on the land brought up painful memories for him, but that was all going to end tonight. No one would come looking for him, no one wanted him, and he was not needed by the one place he thought he would always belong. Overall, he was a waste of space that needed to be removed for the greater good. He slowly walked down the stairs, ducking every once in awhile to avoid stone blocks that were starting to cave in. Dust, dirt and grime covered over the footprints he left there the last time.

The last time he went anywhere.

He walked over to the only wall that did not look like Cyclops from the X-men was trying to laser them in an attempt to escape from its prison. His back slipped down the wall as he lowered himself down to the ground. The beast in side him screamed in anguish as it knew what was to come. His mind knew there was no hope to change his decision, since all its ammo that it had to use could be countered. He was alone, always had been. No one was there for him and the ones who thought they were only caused a greater pain then he ones who first stole his innocence. Life for him got worst every year he was able to live after that thing got to him. His sensei could not even kill him, he asked him to but when it came down to it, he could not. His sensei loved him like a son, a son who he could not bear to be around or look at without being consumed with grief.

He pulled out Bloody Rose.

Colors started to blend in the streams of uneven light that fell from sparking open plugs along the four battered walls surrounding the lone figure. He leaned against the wall as he sat in the dirt-covered cell; it was the remaining basement from what used to be his family home. With one small explosion, pain erupted throughout his body as liquid life splattered across the dust covered wall and slid down until it could pool on the floor. All the boy's senses told him he was dying, not that he cared. Truly, he thought he deserved a more painful death than the one he was receiving in this place were all his pain started. Even with his breathing starting to become erratic and the smell of his own blood telling his stomach that it needed to heave whatever contents it still had, a smile that was long lost in his days of torment shone brightly across his face.

Smile, it is time to be happy.

Peace was finally going to consume him in the most thrilling way possible. Heart beats began to slow as did he lungs. A light chuckle escaped his lips; he would not have to wait much longer. Even if he wanted to move he could not, why would he want to leave this state when he had nothing to look forward to but this? He lost his family, his only friend besides animals, his peace of mind, and all he had ever worked for in his life, just for someone's revenge. He had even lost his heart to those closest to him, even those bloodsuckers in some way held a part of it. In his mind, he was nothing more than a broken toy that no one wanted or attempted to fix. So easy it would be to fix him. All he needed was what he missed the most growing in this blood-fueled world. He only wanted someone to love him, just him. Someone who would be willing to do anything for him ... as Kuran did for Yuki.

Dry lips laugh bitterly. Of course, Kuran had to be his last thought.

Then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Senses: Chapter 1: Death

Noise erupted from down stairs as close friends gathered for a private meeting. Soon he would have to go down stairs and join them but at the moment his work was all that mattered. One of his close friends was missing or dead. About a month ago they found blood spatters and remains as if one of them had died. The blood was Aidou Hanabusa's. It covered one room in the private home he bought for himself to get away from his family. No one knew why he wanted to escape from them, not even Kain or Souen that was until more evidence was found. He was the only one the investigators from the Hunters' Association that he was sharing information with. Zero became the lead investigator on the case since his break through opened their eyes to possibilities many never thought of after he gave a brief look through the report.

The Ashes weren't Aidou's.

Only the blood belonged to Aidou, there was a lot found at the scene. Enough blood was spattered that a normal human would have died but for a vampire it was enough to put one of them in a coma. The ashes weren't even human and were burnt by an unnatural force. Other Hunters trying to prove themselves claimed a vampire with the power of fire had to have done it. In their area that left only five vampires with that ability. Many problems then began to arise when they started to question Kain and Aidou's father. Only Zero and he knew Aidou's father was hiding something. And that something was found when Zero used his leverage with the new Hunters' Association's President to get his own private team.

Crime scene was done over.

It had been six days since the first investigation was started, two days into it Zero came into play, then on the third Aidou's family started getting harassed. After Zero's team went over the scene again they found traces of a struggle and semen on the floor. The clothes were then checked and semen was found on them also. This gave Zero the conclusion Aidou was beaten and raped. This new information stayed between Zero, his team, the Association President and Him. The rest of the house was checked and there was no sign of forced entry so that meant Hanabusa knew his attacker. It was then discovered there was two sets of semen and both were similar to the other.

Aidou's father was then brought in.

Three days had passed since Zero started his own search. Aidou's father admitted to sexually abusing Hanabusa and told Zero that he had been doing things like that to Hanabusa since the boy was ten. Aidou's father said he was furious that Hanabusa had left home and that he wasn't able to find him for some time. When he did find Hanabusa, he waited till the boy got home then knocked on the door. Hanabusa answered and let him in after hesitating for a while. They went into that room to talk, before things got out of control. Aidou's father pleaded that he didn't kill his son that he couldn't, although he did admitted that some of those blood spatters were from him but Hanabusa was alive when he left. Only difference was that he had injured him a bit more than normal.

Zero made an assumption.

Zero needed someone to say his assumption to that wouldn't spread the information gathered, that's when he came into play. The tenth day of the investigation, Zero came to the house. Yuuki was ecstatic thinking Zero had come back to her, to be friends again. Zero said he wasn't here for her it was a private matter. Zero was civil, more civil than he'd ever shown anyone of them before.

Discussion was held in his office.

"Kuran, I need to talk to you about the case and no one else can be privy to this information." Zero said knowing that Yuuki and some others were outside the door.

He pulled one of the chairs close, beside Kaname and sat down. He also sat down and they began to talk in low whispers. Kaname was told all that Zero knew. Then Zero said his assumption.

"I think Aidou tried to kill himself after what his father did to him after who knows how many times it has happened. It's like he gave up on himself." Zero's tone told Kaname he knew just how hard something like that was to go through.

He could only wonder how Zero would know that type of pain.

"Obviously from the way the largest pool of blood was formed, Aidou had to of slit his own wrists with his claws or something." Zero said, "No weapon was found and the way Aidou's clothes were still there says someone probably saved him."

"Wait, so your saying Aidou is still alive somewhere." He said.

"Yes, the amount of blood in that room would have been able to be smelt if a vampire was passing by." Zero's brows creased together as he continued, "They didn't want anyone to know that he was alive still so they tried to cover it up since Aidou probably doesn't want to be alive. They probably wanted to give him time. At least I hope so."

"If so, then Aidou will come back when he's ready." He stated, "See if you can get this case to be closed with that assumption for the time being. We should wait about and month since his injuries will take time to heal."

Zero nodded at Kaname before smirking. He sat there unable to move thinking that Zero looked satisfied about something. He wasn't sure how to act when Zero was being civil but now Kaname didn't want to move. Zero being open around him made him happy for some reason. He hadn't felt that type of emotion since Yuuki fell madly in love with a pure blood visiting from Canada seven months ago. Kaname watched Zero as he stretched in his seat like a lazy cat that wanted affection. He laughed inwardly as he thought about telling Zero he looked cute. It made him wonder what type of reaction he would get. That thought made him then want to be the one to see that reaction Zero.

"I think this is the most uneventful conversation we've ever had Kuran," Zero stated smiling slightly.

"Well Kiryuu if it continues this way people might think we're friends," He said.

He watched as Zero scowled a bit before looking Kaname in his eyes.

"If that happens Kuran, then you may start calling me Zero since friends use each other's first names when speaking." Zero said leaving him to think about it. 'Did Zero leave the choice to be friends up to him?' Kaname thought watching Zero move with a grace he didn't know the boy had.

Zero got up from his seat. He also got up; he would see Zero out like any other guest. Zero stopped walking as Kaname came up beside him. They both glanced at each other trying to figure one another out once again. This always happened between them when a crisis happened. They always changed themselves to benefit those around them and in that way Kaname thought they were similar. Willing to give their lives for what they thought was important.

"I don't see why we couldn't be friends Zero," He said, "especially since I think you're cute when you smile."

He smiled as Zero sputtered while he blushed lightly. Zero turned his head and Kaname felt disappointed to he couldn't see Zero's expression any more. Always around him Kaname felt emotions he thought he locked away. Kaname wasn't sure if he felt happy or upset over the fact but until he knew what he wanted Zero for, he was going to have a bit of fun. Kaname's smile turned sadistic.

"I can't think of reply to that," Zero said composing himself, "especially something that wouldn't make me feel as if I was trying to hit on you."

Kaname's smile grew and Zero smiled a small shy smile as he opened the door. Both were smiling as Yuuki, Kain, Souen, Senri, Ichijou and Rima stood there. Both composed themselves as they noticed them staring. They left the six of them standing there as Kaname accompanied Zero to the front door. Seiren then walked with Zero to his motorcycle. As Zero grabbed his helmet he could feel Seiren staring at him as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure. Zero turned to face her.

"Seiren," Zero said.

"I wasn't trying to ease drop but my hearing is better than most. I thought you should know that Aidou has been suicidal for quite some time. Only this time I was not in the same vicinity to clean him up." Seiren said as if Aidou tried almost weekly to kill himself.

"Did the others hear?" Zero asked. Unsure if that was the reason they were staring.

"No I was in front of the door that is why I heard bits and pieces." She stated still standing in the same position that she stopped in.

"Can I ask you more questions about this say tomorrow at four?" Zero asked, "Tell Kuran I'll be back then, since he'll probably want to know also."

Seiren nodded and then sharply turned to leave. Zero got on his bike and left as quickly as he arrived. Seiren re-entered to a scene of an angry Souen and Yuuki while everyone else was slightly shocked.

"Kaname-sama, Kiryuu said he would be back tomorrow at four, it seems new information has come up." Seiren said bowing to Kaname before fading into the background like she normally did.

"Thank you Seiren."

"Kaname-nii why was Zero here?" Yuuki asked. Kaname cringed a bit as Yuuki said Zero's name.

"That matters not." Kaname stated taking a seat on the couch. He would amuse himself by watching his friends interact with each before he went to sleep for the night.

"So you and Zero aren't friends then." Yuuki smiled "Okay." she said cheerfully and skipped over to Ruka's side. Both Giggled together.

He wanted to argue but ever since Yuuki said she's wanted someone else, he's noticed how horrible her actual personality is. He wondered if Zero knew of this and if he did, he could only wonder why Zero loves her. Kaname himself is rather disappointed in himself about wasting so many years for her but his promise to his mother made it worth it. He hasn't told anyone but he was truly glad she found someone else; it was like he was waiting for her to hand herself over to someone else so he could finally start living. But that left him with one question he couldn't find an answer for.

Why didn't he want Yuuki with Zero? He would protect her even if it meant his life. He would love her and only her, while she would love many while being so carefree. And Zero would indulge her every whim. So why didn't he want Zero with Yuuki?

He then said his good night to the rest of the group who decided to stay for the night in the many guest rooms his and Yuuki's home had. Tomorrow at seven PM, they were to go to the home of a visiting Pure Blood to further coexistence between all and learn some of the history Japan may have lost since it was known that most of Japan's Pure Bloods were all young compared to other countries. He thought to himself for a moment maybe he could get Zero to tag along with them. Of course Zero would have to barrow some clothes from him; He liked the thought of Zero wearing his clothes in front of others.

Kaname fell asleep to that very thought.

A knock on the door woke Kaname from his slumber. Yuuki entered his room and walked over to his bedside. He rolled over in his bed and asked Yuuki what the matter was.

"Kaname-nii, I'm ... I can't decide. I love Mataeus but Zero ... I know Zero came back because he doesn't mind that I'm a vampire anymore." Yuuki said, "I'm not sure if I want to pass up the chance with Zero."

He could only stare at Yuuki as she spoke. Knowing that Zero didn't come to the house yesterday for her in anyway Kaname was completely clueless on how she came up with whatever thought gave her the idea that Zero wanted her. All he could think of was even if Zero somehow did he couldn't let Zero be with her. No, Yuuki needed to leave with Mataeus. He wouldn't let her have his Zero ... His Zero? It's only been less than a day since he had his first decent conversation with Zero and He was already calling the boy his.

Was that the reason? He couldn't believe he felt this way. He knew the boy was something but this? No this is too much. Zero had always been a pain in his side, not listening to him even when it was for the greater good. True that vampires in general like to mix pain with pleasure ... wait why was he even debating this.

Kaname sighed he missed everything that Yuuki had just said debating with himself over the fact that Zero belonged to him. How childish, he was like a kid who finds something for good or bad and keeps it to himself.

"Yuuki, Zero was here on business, nothing else." Kaname said to his sister, "Now how did you get the idea Zero was here for you?"

"Ruka and I were talking -" Kaname cut her off.

"Ah, Yuuki, Ruka probably said that so you would stay here. She probably doesn't want you to leave to go stay in Canada with Mataeus." Kaname said smoothly, using Ruka as the main excuse.

Yuuki's face dropped and she nodded her head in understanding. He felt a wonderful sensation as he watched Yuuki show that she mentally put herself down. Kaname wanted to smile. Another Knock was heard before Zero entered his room. He had forgotten that he told the maids to let him sleep. Zero walked in further into his room not even looking at Yuuki. Kaname made eye contact with Zero and Zero smirked.

"Um Zero, do you ... are you here for me?" Yuuki asked.

Zero finally turned his glaze in Yuuki's direction. Kaname didn't move from his spot on his bed except to prop his back against his pillows so he was in a semi sitting position. Zero took a seat next to Kaname and in front of Yuuki. Yuuki took Zero's way of sitting as a welcome for a hug like she used to when she was human. Yuuki practically tackle Zero onto Kaname.

Kaname looked down after the wind was knocking out of him upon impact. He never really thought about Zero sprawled on top of him till now. A tingle of anticipation crawls up Kaname's spine. Zero and Kaname exchanged a brief glance before Zero sighed. The whole situation amuses him for some reason. Thanks to his sister Kaname could feel Zero without him realizing.

"Yuuki I'm here for Kaname." Zero said lifting Yuuki off him. He almost gasped as he could feel Zero's ribs and back bone as he moved, the worst being that Kaname knew if Zero wasn't wearing his sweater he would probably be able to see them physically.

Zero was still sitting on Kaname but didn't seem too realized as Yuuki started to tear up. She ran out of the room in a flash. Zero turned to Kaname. It was then that Zero realized just who he was sitting on. A fierce blush spread onto Zero face as he removed himself next to Kaname. He heard Zero mumble a quick apology and smiled as Zero continued to look away from him.

"Its fine Zero, you're rather warm." He said but he would find some way to get Zero to eat more.

"Hurry up and get out of bed Kuran." Zero said.

"We're back at using each other's last names then?" Kaname wanted Zero to use his name, in many ways but some of those would have to come later. He didn't the boy to be healthy at the very least for more than half of the activities.

Zero tried to remove himself from Kaname's bedside only to be pulled back and down on top of Kaname again. Kaname had grabbed Zero's arm to drag him back to his side. It was Kaname's turn to blush. Kaname then released Zero's arm. He felt that if he held Zero's wrist any stringer it would snap. Just what was Zero doing to himself.

"I was thinking we could just talk here." Kaname said, "And eat, since I'm obviously not ready to leave this room yet." Zero looked a bit afraid for some reason but quickly tried to mask his facial expression.

"You really don't want to get out of bed do you?"

Kaname shook his head. Kaname moved over on the bed to give Zero some space to sit or lay down next to him. Zero took off his shoes and sat facing Kaname on his bed. If this had happened any time before last month Zero would have suspected Kuran of trying to do something seedy. Zero still expected Kaname to do something although now it was somewhat more of a sexual nature. Which sent a chill up his spine but he didn't know if it was good or bad and he really didn't want to find out. Especially if it was good.

Zero shook his head and sighed. Kaname watched as Zero seemed to be having a debate within himself. He took the time to look Zero over. Many probably didn't notice Zero that much but he was thinning and it looked like he was barely taking care his body. Sure Zero looked and smelled clean but that was just an appearance he put up so others wouldn't notice and Kaname knew it.

"How about we start all over?" Kaname asked. "Hello my name is Kuran Kaname and you are?"

"Kiryuu Zero." Zero stated giving Kaname a small smile. Zero fidgeted a bit; he didn't like the way Kaname was staring at him. Zero knew he wasn't something many wanted to look at, he was disgusting. He wished Kuran would stop those glances he was giving him, they seemed familiar but Zero knew he didn't want anyone to look that way at him.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He tried to bow slightly but it looked weird with the way he was propped up on his bed. Zero smile at him.

"The pleasure's all mine, I think." Zero said.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kaname asked snapping Zero out of his thoughts. Kaname had watched as Zero appeared to crawl into himself.

"Seiren told me that Aidou had always been suicidal but she was there before it got too bad." Zero said as he swiped some to his hair out of the way of his eyes. Kaname noticed they had more of a reddish tinge to them. Zero was denying himself blood and food. He was saddened, he knew what happened between them at cross affected Zero but he didn't think Zero would start giving in to what many told him to do.

Kaname wanted to stop Zero; he was letting himself decay from the inside out.

"Zero will you accompany me to a gathering tonight?" Kaname asked, "You might be able to get a feel for just who could be helping Aidou, since vampires from other countries will also be in attendance."


	3. Chapter 3

"Zero will you accompany me to a gathering tonight?" Kaname asked, "You might be able to get a feel for just who could be helping Aidou, since vampires from other countries will also be in attendance."

Zero stared at Kaname for a moment, going over the idea of being around both Kuran's and the Association all at once. Not to mention the rest of the world. Zero could only hope no one notice what he was doing before it was too late.

"Sure, it's better than what I was going to do" Zero replied while thinking his daily session of self mutilation would have to wait till tomorrow. Zero smiled at his thoughts, things like that were the only reason he could keep going on with life. After all it wasn't as if anyone needed him, no he was just a tool.

**Secret Senses: Chapter 2: Life**

A buzzing sound rang throughout his ears as he lay on a silk covered bed belonging to someone he didn't know but the scent was familiar. For the first time in years he felt safe. Protected, from family and from himself. If only it were true. His blue eyes slowly opened only to squint and begin blinking to adjust to what little bit of light there was. Once open Hana attempted to move his body. All his muscles screamed in pain.

The pain continued long after he stopped moving.

Who the hell saved him was the first thought Aidou had as he lay on someone else's bed. He knew it wasn't a family member that found him. When it came to family he could smell them long after they left a room for good. But that was only normal considering most would always leave their smell attached to his body.

So tired but can't sleep.

With his eyes open and unable to move Aidou opened his mouth. The sound was tiny. He didn't think anyone, even if the were in the room with him would be able to hear him. Oh, how he wanted some random serial killer to just waltz in the room to kill him slowly. It wasn't like he couldn't take pain, that's all he's been doing for the past years of his life. He was nothing more than the family whore, someone that made them look good to the public but someone they could also treat like a slave behind closed doors.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Over the buzzing in his ears Hanabusa heard a clattering of utensils, as if someone was carrying food towards him. It was then that he got a whiff of warm blood. He was hungry, yes, but that didn't mean he would eat. He had wanted to die, who ever this person was … they were going to get an earful. They just ruined the only escape he had to get away. Things couldn't get worst then they were.

It was pure blood who walked in carrying food.

Hanabusa stared at the woman before him, of all the people to save him it was the one who everyone thought was cruel and hardhearted. Aidou sat up straight in the bed, he could fill every inch of his body protesting from the movement.

"Lay back down boy," She said coolly as she moved to sit on the side of the bed. "I have questions and depending on the answers, I'll decide if you do deserve to die."

Hanabusa looked at her like a savior at that very moment, she would end him. Relieve him of his pain and suffering. He didn't care what those other nobles had now said she was not the angel of death but one of mercy. He could help the tears that escaped his watery eyes. For so long he had wanted someone anyone besides the tight lipped Seiren to notice his pain, to tell him … anything. He didn't care if he was worthless, he just wanted to be acknowledged ... that he existed.

Why hadn't anyone noticed?

She watched as the boy before her cried tears of anguish. He stared straight at her not caring that his eyes leaked water or that his face though contorted in pain flushed from the sheer emotions he was feeling. She raised a hand to the side of his face and wiped the tear marks before smiling.

"Doesn't letting go feel better?" She asked, "Now all you need to do is calm down, eat, drink and tell me everything."

Hanabusa nodded his head, her voice was soothing when she spoke, her actions conveyed a warmth he never received from anyone but Kain who was his rock. She would be his mountain if he lived or died and he wouldn't be able to thank her enough for what she had done. She had noticed him, looked solely at him and not around the room as though wallpaper was more interesting.

He was here.

He smiled at her weakly. His breathing calmed and he eat slowly from the tray she passed him, all the while being watched by her, servants came and gone, the whole time her eyes never left him. He wasn't used to being seen, he could still remember all the times he ended up being locked inside the library or a classroom at Cross Academy because no one noticed he was there. This unknown woman was saving his soul and he did not a god damn thing to deserve it. The meal he had was one of the best he'd ever tasted.

He finished what little his stomach could handle before pushing the remaining food back towards the pure blood. She removed the tray from the bed and set it a side on the nightstand. Aidou sat in the bed waiting … to be told to speak. She checked his temperature and then handed him a cup of warm blood.

"Drink boy," She said, it was subtle but he knew it was a command. He finished the cup quick almost as though it had nothing in it to begin with.

"Where should I start?" Aidou asked not really wanting to tell his problems to anyone.

"Well, first let me give you the option of either telling me by voice or by memories," She stated, "I'm way older then most pure bloods alive so I know a thing or two more."

Hanabusa's eyes widened, he could let her read his mind and never have to speak a word. In a way it seemed better than having to go through everything again himself. Wait .. what if he still had to?

"Um, would I have to read live everything as you-" Hana was cut off from speaking while looking at the blanket covering his legs by a hand. She waved her hand in front of his face yo get him to make eye contact with her again. She knew from the moment she found him, she would protect this boy as much as he would allow. Hana looked at from the blanket.

"You don't have to go through any of the pain you've already been through." She said with a small smile on her exotic face. Those bright green eyes seemed to caress his with a gentleness he wasn't used to from others. Hanabusa blushed as a small smile appeared on his face, he was staring. He hands shook, he wasn't sure what to do, he wanted someone to know but didn't have they courage to tell it himself. What if she became disgusted by what she saw.

"Just close your eyes and think of something you love," She stated before licking her hand. Hana closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. He felt her moving closer to him but she did nothing, he waited and nothing. The same situation happened once with Kain, and he smiled. Thoughts of kain had always brought a smile on his face, so much so that Kain had always been curious of why he smiled when daydreaming.

She watched as the boy breathed slowly, he was concentrating but not thinking of something happy. So she waited till he relaxed. A smile made its way onto his face and she knew he was ready. Licking her hand once again since it dried she placed her palm on his forehead and stated and few words in the old language. She moved her hand from his forehead to her own and then back to his.  
She went through his life. Seen all the loves of his life, friends family, troubles.

The beatings, his need to be the best, to be noticed. His drive to make the ones who told him he was worthless and a whore to love him. She had been where this boy is now and if it weren't for someone seeing that she needed help she would not still be here. She thanked the person who saved her mentally before continuing to go through his memories.

She would save this boy.

Hanabusa sat there in a daze, his mind kept him in a state of happiness. He knew she was doing something but couldn't quite place what it was. All he knew was that the Kain in his mind was loving him in a way he never received. The kindness, was almost to much for him to handle, if he had control over this vision he knew the kindness would have already disappeared and Kain would have left him for Ruka like he did so many times in life.

She finished reading everything and removed her hand. She was glad the boy was able to say in a semi happy state for her. She got up from the bed facing the door only to quickly twirl as she smelt the salt of tears. Hanabusa began to silently cry. He opened his blurry eyes to see the worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," He hiccuped before dragging his tired arms to his face to shield it from being seen. He knew he was ugly when he cried, he'd been told so … so many times. He didn't want the unique creature in front of him to see how pitiful he truly was.

"Don't ever be sorry for having emotions, it's the only reason we can still blend in with humans." She smiled, "My name is Arishia, in your language. I am a pure blood from the White Ages. I believe the highest pure blood in this country is from the Beginning of the Black Age. If your willing to become mine I'll show you a better world unlike anything you could have ever dreamed."

"Why?" Hanabusa asked not sure if he should believe in the kind words this pure blood was saying.

"Because I was once saved by someone too. Your circumstances are somewhat similar to mine so much so that I am willing to show you a way out of the darkness and into the light all creatures wish to have." Arishia said calmly, "You don't have to take my word for now but I hope you will in the future."

Aidou pondered over the thoughts in his head for a few brief moments before agreeing to the pure blood's request. She smile and looked towards the door. It locked on its own before she turned back to him all smiles. She moved closer to his side and bit down on her own wrist.

"Drink and listen." She said, Aidou hesitantly took the wrist offered to him to his mouth and sucked. He moaned in delight upon tasting her blood. It had been so long since he feed on anything before today. He had been denying himself thinking that if he slowly started to get rid of himself no one would notice before it was to late. He was so happy thinking that his death would be mourned, hoping to cause all those he knew to be upset. Now that he thought about it, that was only a wish he knew wouldn't come true for no one had ever truly cared for him.

Why did it take a complete stranger to show him this?

"Now, boy I have many gatherings to attend to here, and I want you to accompany me to them. I will show you to light during these and here. If you have friends your trying to avoid for a certain party just stick close to me." She said with a small smile. "The first one I take you to will be in two weeks. It is hosted by the Ichijou household."

"I can't, h-he's someone I knew, we followed the same pure blood." Aidou said. He really didn't want to have to face them, especially since he didn't know whether they announced him dead or not.

Thinking along the same lines, Arishia spoke, "Hanabusa, There have been many investigations regarding your absence. From what my source has gathered the only ones who have an idea of what happened to you is Kuran, your cousin who was questioned, your father who has been put through trial and has been executed by me just the other day. Also Kiryu and his team who took over your case plus his two mentors."

"So they only ones there you have to worry about might be your cousin but I don't he'll be there without the pure blood since tree weeks after that it will be one held by what I am assuming to be your family from your name." She said calmly, "I hope this information pleases you if not, I'm it has been a really long time since I have wanted for someone else's happiness besides my family members."

Hanabusa chuckled lightly at this, "I guess I get to teach you too then." He smiled.

"Please do." she said. "Now get some rest and everything we'll do will start tomorrow.


End file.
